(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There are cases where a person creates a design of a target object by selecting a design sample having an intended impression from among plural design samples.
When a person searches plural design samples for design samples having an intended impression by specifying only a specific impression, plural design samples that resemble one another (rarely differ from one another) are retrieved in some cases. In such cases, the person has no other choice but to select an intended design sample from among the plural resembling design samples.